War of Souls
by thexdarkxscribe
Summary: A new time is approaching the soul society, Ichigo had taken up the position of captain of squad 9, but who is Alex Gabriel and what is his past? A string of attacks on soul reapers reveals a long kept, bloody secret. It's time for the soul society to go to war, and it is going to be devastating. Rated T, may go up as the story goes on. Pairings- IchiRuki, HitsuKarin and more
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing fanfiction, I love bleach and just wanted to write something about it. I don't own or take any credit for Bleach or its characters except the ones of my own creation, all rights go to Tite Kubo. This is set after the Fullbring Arc. Hope you enjoy! **

3 reapers entered the meeting hall, striding purposely down the middle of the two files of Captains and lieutenants. These were the best of the best, the leaders of the 13 Court Guard Squads, the most powerful.

The three didn't falter, to do so would be like showing a circling pack of wolves a weakness, they would be pounced upon. Devoured. It would all be over in an instant.

The Soul Reaper on the left of the three was Renji Abarai, his red hair was held back as normal, the lieutenants badge on his arm was secure, the band neatly tied and tucked away so that no tassels were hanging down.

The one in the middle was Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki, his eyes darted around the room, landing on Rukia, whom was knelt at the side of her captain. She flashed him a supporting smile, comforting Ichigo. He smiled back and returned his gaze back to the front of the room. He found himself being studied by the Head-Captain, he felt like his very soul was being looked at, which technically, it was.

The final shinigami was Alex Gabriel, Ichigo knew very little about him except that he had taken his side on numerous times and so Ichigo trusted him. He knew that he had left the soul society for some reason unbeknown to him. He hadn't talked about his past to Ichigo and Ichigo saw no reason to ask. Alex didn't look like anything special. He had short blond hair that was messy and all over the place, a thick strand of it fell over his left eye, just covering a thing scar that ran from his forehead straight down to the middle of his cheek. He looked about 5'8, the most recognisable thing about him was his deep grey eyes that seemed to bore straight through anyone.

The party of three stopped halfway into the hall and knelt respectfully, bowing their heads in difference to the Head-Captain

"As you all know" the Head-Captains voice rang out through the hall "We have three vacant captaincies, three squads that are without captains. This changes now!" Yamamotos cane thudded against the floor.

"Renji Abarai! Step Forward" Renji rose and calmly stepped forwards towards the Head-Captain, kneeling once again two strides away from the leader of the entire Court Guard Squads. He looked at Renji through his old, wise eyes. He nodded slowly in approval. The lieutenant of squad 1 stepped forward and handed his captain a neatly folded white captains haori which bore the number three on it.

"Let it be known that Renji Abari, former lieutenant of Squad 6, is now appointed to the position of captain of squad three!" Yamamoto held out the coat, number facing up "Remember, your men have a duty to you, but you have a greater duty to them, their trust is hard to gain, and easy to lose." The newly appointed captain nodded, taking his haori and throwing it around his shoulders "now take your place captain" Renji smiled at the address of captain and took his place within the line of Captains and lieutenants, wearing his coat with obvious pride.

"Step forward former Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki!" the blond haired Shinigami followed the same procedure as Renji, kneeling near the feat of Genryusai Yamamoto.

"You first came to us as an enemy of the soul society, a ryoka!" the Head-Captain allowed silence to reign for a couple of seconds then continued "since then however you have fought with us, and occasionally against us, and you have instrumented changes to a system that was stuck in the past, unwilling to move. You have saved this society multiple times and taken on more than what was needed from you, for that we will be forever in your debt." Yamamoto gazed at all the captains arranged in the hall, all were nodded, accepting his words "In spite of all you have done, I want more from you. The soul society needs more. The Court Guard Squads needs more." Ichigo felt Yamamotos eyes fall upon him "Take up the place of captain of squad nine, and take the soul society to a better place" the squad nine captains haori was placed in Ichigos hands. He put it on and replaced Zangetsu on his back, noting how his coat was sleeveless.

Rukia beamed at Ichigo, tears in her eyes. '_Who would have thought, Ichigo a captain, he's come a long way' _she thought. Ichigo smiled at her then took his place, nodding at Shuhei, now his lieutenant.

"Now, Alex Gabriel! Step up!" Shunsui, Retsu and Jushiro looked apprehensive, Shunsui's normally composed, relaxed face was tight with tension. A look passed between all three of them. This was going to be a tense couple of minutes, even if it went to plan. But if it didn't, things could get bad, very bad. Alex followed the same procedure as the two before him. Yamamoto showed an unusual smile, one laced with sadness. The other captains looked on in surprise, it was very strange to see any emotion on the Head-Captains face.

"You are without a doubt powerful enough to take this position, no aptitude or captains exam is needed to prove that." Some of the captains' eyes narrowed in suspicion at this remark "and your leadership is unquestionable, it has been proven time and time again in front of my very eyes, however, this decision is up to you" now there were confused murmurings scattering amongst the captains and lieutenants. Nobody knew this soul reaper, nobody except the four most senior captains in the entire soul society.

"Head-Captain" Toshiro Hitsugaya stepped forward "forgive me but isn't everyone required to take these tests before becoming a captain, even Ichigo took them"

"That's Captain Kurosaki" Ichigo piped up, using what Toshiro always used to say against him. Toshiro ignored him.

"We don't even know any of his powers, he came out of nowhere and started to fight against us. Admittedly he has helped in past situations but surely he should go through all the tests, from your comments it sounds like he is exempt and allowed special measures. " the Head-Captain turned his gaze to the tenth division leader and nodded.

"You misunderstand me Captain Hitsugaya, he has no need to go through the current tests as he has already done other tests, more rigorous ones. You may not know him but there are three that do." He nodded to Retsu Unohana, whom stepped forward

"I can vouch for his skill, he is a first rate captain" the way she said it, it sounded like Alex was already a captain and had been for a while. This was not lost on the others in the room. Toshiro nodded and stepped back into the line, he didn't looked happy, a looked that was shared by many of the other captains but held his tongue and accepted the head-captain's decision.

"Now then, with that settled, will you take the position of captain of squad 5?" this was the crucial moment. Alex simply nodded, that's all that was required "You will also have your previous command" added Yamamoto, another nod from Alex sealed it. The three most senior captains let out a breath, on that they realised they had been holding in, relief flooded through them.

Alex took the coat offered to him and put it on with swift and graceful movements, replacing his zanpakuto on his back with ease, it looked like he had done it before, many times. All the captains had their eyes on him, trying to see what was so special about him, trying to comprehend what had just happened. He took his place, standing confidently, a calm, composed look on his face even though many of the captains were staring at him.

"Now! That concludes this meeting. Dismissed!" Head-Captain Genryusai Yamamoto voice brought the meeting to an end. Many thoughts were going around all the captain's heads, confusion mainly.

Things were changing, and they were changing very quickly.

**Well that's Chapter 1, hope it was okay, and please review. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, this is chapter two, you get a small glimpse as to what Alex is like and how he operates. I hope to make his character interesting. Hope you enjoy it. **

The captains walked out of the hall, muttering amongst themselves. Most left as soon as they could, heading back to their barracks with the lieutenants in tow, but some stayed behind to talk and congratulate the new additions to the captain team. Of these was Sui-Feng, but from the look on her face she wasn't there to congratulate anybody.

"She does not look happy…" Ichigo commented, seeing the Commander-in-Chief of the stealth force heading towards them. Alex turned around to look and raised an eyebrow when he saw her face. He turned back to the group of captains, ignoring the fact that Sui-Feng's gaze was aimed at him.

"Nope, not happy at all, I wonder why?" he said, a small smile creeping up his face. Without warning she flash-stepped forwards, towards Alex, intending to hit him on the in the side of his jaw. Alex didn't even flinch and caught her fist in his right hand, not even bothering to turn to fully face her.

"Hello captain, that wasn't very nice" he turned his head to look at her, smiling slightly, humour in his eyes. They seemed to have a staring contest, Sui-Feng lost.

"I just wanted to see how strong you actually are, the Head-Captain and the other senior captains seem to know all about you and your capabilities, where as I, and most of the others don't even know who you are, we've only just learnt about your existence" she pulled her hand out of his grasp and rubbed it, it had turned slightly red where it had collided with his palm. She looked at him, trying to see what was so impressive about him, the thing that made the Head-Captain choose him as the captain of squad five. As Aizen's replacement.

"If you really wanted to know you could have just asked instead of launching a surprise attack, other people could take offense at being randomly attacked by someone that's meant to be on their side, but, I'll let you off, just this once. Please don't make a habit out of it though" Alex's voice interrupted her thoughts, she looked at him, seeing humour in his eyes

"It didn't really seem to surprise you" she countered, still not sure how to take this new captain. The others watched this exchange in interest, none of those present really knew anything about the new captain, his powers were a mystery, his past an even bigger one. Alex openly laughed at her comment. It was a light and cheerful sound and it filled the area around them.

"True enough, I expected something like this from someone, and you were the key person that I had in mind who would try it." She gave him a suspicious look, her eyes narrowed. He spoke like he knew her and what she was like. She gave him one last look and flash-stepped away, leaving amused looks on the faces of the group of captains that were still around. Kyoraku, Unohana and Ukitake shared a smile between one another, that was just like Sui-Feng to do that, and Alex's reaction was just like they'd expected.

"So, Ichigo, what are you doing about your family, I don't remember seeing them come with you, and now you're a captain you won't be living in the world of the living?" Rukia turned to her friend, knowing that the most important thing to Ichigo was his family. Wondering why he has chosen to leave them.

"Well, in truth this wasn't really what I wanted to do, I'd love to stay with my family but that would just put them in danger. With a spiritual pressure like mine it just isn't safe for me to be around them anymore" he smiled sadly, knowing what his appointment meant "I'm more use here anyway, I'll still be able to visit them so it's not like I'm never going to see them ever again" Rukia looked at him with thoughtful eyes, this was a different Ichigo, a more mature and responsible one. She smiled an evil smile at him.

"You know, now that you're a captain it means that you've got paperwork to do, and if I'm not mistaken you'll have a pile waiting for you right now" Ichigo's face dropped and his eyes widened.

"Can't I just not do it?" he asked and got rewarded with a kick to the stomach as a result. He dropped to the ground, gasping. "I'm… pretty… sure that… you can't… kick a captain…" he said in gasping breaths. He rose and gave Rukia a death stare.

"Well you shouldn't be such an idiot then! You have to do the paperwork! It's part of being a captain! Get used to it idiot!" She kicked him again, this time in the shin, making him hop around.

"Okay! Okay! I'll do the stupid paperwork! Why do you always have to kick me? It hurts you know!" he glared at her while she looked very pleased with herself. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned to Jushiro

"We should probably leave now captain, I've got some of my own paperwork to do" he nodded at her

"Yes, as do I" he smiled at her, knowing that his lieutenant wanted to get the work done so she could spend some time with the former Substitute Soul Reaper, making sure that he was settling in well, she didn't want him to feel lonely without his family. She looked up sharply and shook her head

"No, what you have to do is rest" Jushiro raised an eyebrow

"But…"

"No buts captain" she interrupted "you're going to rest when we get back to the barracks, and nothing else, just listen to your orders" she smiled at him, knowing that her captain wouldn't refuse her. Jushiro laughed at his lieutenant.

"Okay then Ma'am, I best do as I'm told" he turned to the others around him "otherwise I might get kicked like Captain Kurosaki here" everyone laughed at this comment and Rukia's face turned a deep red colour. Jushiro turned and started to walk away in the direction of Squad Thirteen's barracks, waving goodbye at the others. Soon after most of the remaining captains departed, leaving only Alex. He glanced up into the sky, smiling. _'It's been a while since I've had the command of a squad, now I've got two. On top of that I don't know how either of them will react to me, well, only time will tell.' _He thought _'it's good to be back though' _

"Erm, captain, sir" a small, timid voice cut through his thoughts. He turned to see Momo Hinamori, now his lieutenant, he smiled at her but silently scolded himself for not noticing her sooner, she wasn't there for his confrontation with Sui-Feng but there was no telling how long she had been stood behind him while he was lost in thought.

"Yes Lieutenant" he replied cheerfully with a goofy grin on his face "What is it?"

"Well, the squad will probably want to meet you captain, they'll be in the barracks more than likely eating at the moment, if we want to catch them all together we should go now" she looked at him expectantly. Not sure what to think of this new captain, she wasn't sure if she even wanted to try to like him. Would anyone be able to live up to Aizen?

"Okay then, let's go!" Alex set off walking down one of the many streets, practically skipping.

"Erm, Captain! " Alex turned around, a question in his eyes "It's this way" she said, indicating to the path opposite to the one that Alex had taken. _'My god, he's an idiot' _Momo thought, sighing inwardly, trying not to let her feelings show on her face.

**Squad 5 Barracks **

Momo walked into the eating area for the squad, going up the step to the higher level which was made to seat the higher seated officers. Most of the squad was there, laughter rang out from different pockets of people, making the atmosphere bright and cheerful. Everyone was at ease, relaxed after a morning of training. Some looked up when the lieutenant entered, noting that it was just Momo they turned back to their separate conversations.

"Hi guys" Momo called out an informal greeting to the squad whilst looking around to note who was and wasn't there.

"Good afternoon Lieutenant" the squad replied, they were all fond of Momo because of her devotion not only to the squad but also to the individuals within. When she had healed after the final battle with Aizen she had thrown herself back into the squad, working non-stop to try and get the squads reputation back to what it used to be.

"Yeah, good afternoon" she came to the edge of the raised platform, making sure that all could see her clearly, everyone's attention was now on the lieutenant. "As you know we've been without a captain for a while now, not since…" she stopped herself, she still couldn't bring herself to say Aizen's name "well, that changed today, as most of us suspected all the three vacant captains spots have been filled…" there was a sudden thud followed by a cry, all heads snapped over to the entrance where the sound had come from. On the floor the squad was amazed to see someone in a white haori, specifically the one that had the number five on it.

"Ouch" Alex stood, rubbing his forehead which had started to turn red. He looked at the step like it was a hostile enemy "Well, there should really be a sign saying that there's a step there" he muttered to himself "I mean, that would stop people from tripping up, it's just plain dangerous." He turned, as if suddenly aware that all eyes were on him. "Hello! I'm Captain Gabriel, the new captain of this squad, it's wonderful to see you all!" he waved idiotically, a large smile on his face. Confusion swept across the room, confusion and astonishment. "Don't mind me! Carry on eating!" with that he started walking out, falling down the step this time, he practically crawled out muttering to himself about putting a sign up to warn people about that step.

Momo stood, astounded by what she'd just seen, blinking her eyes uncomprehendingly, not believing what she'd just witnessed. Discontented murmurings spread around the squad members.

"Is HE really a captain?"

"How can HE be our new captain? I've never even seen him before, or heard of him. Is this a joke lieutenant? It has to be!" Momo turned to the speaker with weary and tired eyes and sighed deeply

"No, this is not a joke, he is our captain now and all of you will treat him as such. Is that clear?" the muttering still spread across the room, the squad was not happy, they were making this completely clear but most of them also now fidgeted uncomfortably. They didn't want to go against Momo, she was probably taking this harder than anyone else but she was putting on a brave face for the squad.

Alex smiled from the other side of the wall. He felt a small pang of guilt putting the squad and especially Momo through this but he needed to assess what they were capable of and all the strengths and weaknesses. Not just of the squad but of the individuals, to do that he couldn't be a strong captain to them. It was a necessity, admittedly a very harsh one, but one all the same.

**Squad 9 Barracks **

Ichigo looked out at all soul reapers gathered in front of him, silently assessing them. He turned to Shuhei

"Is this everyone?" he asked, his haori flapped in the wind, he was still getting used to the feel of it, it felt strange to add something onto his uniform. He still couldn't get used to the fact that whenever he passed someone the normally went onto one knee or bow to him, it was just weird. Shuhei nodded.

"Yes Captain, it is" he smiled inwardly, they couldn't have gotten a better captain for their squad, a person that is all about protecting people and defending the weaker. As a squad that is tasked with the security of the Court Guard Squads and the Seireitei Ichigo and his ideals will fit in perfectly. Shuhei hoped that with Ichigo they could take this squad to new heights. Ichigo nodded to Shuhei, who stepped forwards to address the squad.

"Squad, as you may have noticed we finally have a new captain, one that I'm sure that you all know by his reputation" he didn't waste time with a greeting, with his bit said he stepped back, allowing Ichigo to take the centre of the squad's attention. He looked around once again, taking in all the faces of the people now under his command.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I am your captain." It was a simple statement but it brought smiles on the faces of some soul reapers. Both parts of that introduction were completely unneeded, pretty much everyone knew about Ichigo Kurosaki, the Substitute Soul Reaper that invaded the Seireitei in order to save Rukia Kuchiki. Being tasked with the defence of the Seireitei some had fought against Ichigo, or at least tried to.

"I know many of you have heard of me, some of you have met me. I'm just going to lay down what I expect from you and my ideals, this way you should know how I work and what I believe in." the members of squad nine nodded, listening intently in order to ensure that they caught every word

"There has only ever been one reason that I fight, from my very first time as a soul reaper to now that reason has never changed, and it never will. That reason is to protect. Plain and simple, when I came to this world for the first time it was for that reason, when I fought Aizen it was for that reason." His voice easily reached the furthest Shinigami, all of them were drawn in by this new captain, his reason for fighting resonated with many of them for it was the reason that they joined squad nine.

"To protect you must be strong, I will make you strong, stronger than you have ever been before to insure that you can protect, to make sure that you can defend what you hold dear. But you must work with me, will you do that?" he directed the question out to all the soul reapers.

"YES CAPTAIN!" the squad replied as one, the sound of the answer rang out causing Ichigo and Shuhei to smile and nod. Ichigo turned to his lieutenant.

"We have a good squad, you've kept them in good shape"

"I can't take all the credit, they must have some of it, they wanted to get better after the former captain's defection in order to prove to everyone else that they were still strong and devoted to the 13 Court Guard Squads" Ichigo's ever present scowl had lifted for once, he smiled.

"Still, you must take some credit, it's good that I got this squad, it seems like the Old Man knew what he was doing when he placed me here, it think I'm going to settle in nicely" he turned back to the squad with a faint smile.

"Be here at 7:15 tomorrow morning, then I'll see what you guys can really do" with what he wanted to say said, he turned and walked away, leaving his squad impressed by their new captain.

**Well, that's chapter two done, we're getting to the main story now. In the next chapter Alex's shikai will be revealed and the plot will thicken. Please review or private message if you want. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So, chapter 3. Alex's shikai revealed, I hope you like it, you'll see why I chose that kind of zanpakuto for him later. You might have noticed but Alex is going to be my main character for a while but never fear Ichigo and Rukia are going to come in soon, along with some of the others. Enjoy! **

**One week after chapter two**

**Squad 5 Training Ground **

The squad sat resting after a long morning of training led by the lieutenant and the other high up officers. Minus the captain that is, to the squad he seemed pretty useless and he didn't really do anything, he wasn't the captain that any of the squad members had hoped for.

There was a happy and content mood in the air, the atmosphere was good with little pockets of laughter breaking out all over the place and smiles creased the faces of many. The morning had been tough but enjoyable for most, they seemed to enjoy pushing themselves, making themselves better and breaking their own personal barriers. Alex sat under one of the large trees that were dotted around the edge of the training ground, some way away from the squad, seemingly sleeping and not paying attention to anything around him.

Momo was walking around talking to the squad members, mainly the lower ranked ones and new comers. Squad five had recently gained some new recruits, fresh out of the academy and Momo had yet to get to know them all. She liked to know all those in her squad and she saw it as crucial to for a bond with them early on in their Shinigami career. She sat down to talk to a group of them, smiling at them and generally having a laugh, enjoying this time and making sure that they were all up for the task of being fully fledged soul reapers.

A soul reaper stood behind Momo, as if they were too afraid to ask if they could sit down in the presence of a lieutenant, she turned to face them and indicated for them to sit down and talk, she smiled again, once the soul reaper had nodded and turned back to the group she was sat with and continued to talk. The squad member behind her went to sit down but seemed to trip up over their own feet, falling towards the lieutenant. There was a small glint of sunlight, it looked like the effect you'd get if sunlight reflected off of something shiny, something metal…

Momo turned around quickly when she saw the shadow that was falling on the top of her and took note of the soul reaper that was falling towards her, she braced up to catch the Shinigami but the impact of their body never came. She looked around and saw that Alex was stood in the place previously occupied by the falling squad member. Alex started to walk slowly away, letting a thin, short knife fall from his grasp, it was the type of knife that was easily concealed and could deal a deadly wound if used correctly.

"You're not one of mine" Alex called out to the soul reaper who was at the other end of the training ground. _'How did he get there…?' _thought Momo _'Never mind that, how did the captain get here?' _she added in her mind, looking at Alex with narrowed eyes and in wonder. She glanced to where she saw Alex had sat and her eyes widened in wonder, that was quite a distance to travel in the time he did it.

The soul reaper got to his feet, brushing himself down and looked at the captain. Suddenly Alex flash-stepped forward, ripping off the knee length coat that the soul reaper was wearing. Underneath was the strangest uniform that any of the squad members had seen.

Over the top of the normal uniform was a crimson vest done up with a zip in the middle, it looked like it was made out of a thick material and it had two pouches on the chest, one on the left, the other on the right. The uniform underneath was like those worn by the rest of the squad, the sleeves were short, on the right one there was a symbol stitched in; a crimson raven, its eye black.

Alex's eyes widened in recognition and shock. The way he stood had completely changed, no longer were his shoulders hunched up, his back was completely straight, the squad looked on, too astonished and surprised to do anything

"Everyone, get back. Now!" he voice had lost all its lightness and playful tone. It was strong, clear and full of authority. He raised his hand over his left shoulder slowly, never taking his eyes off of the strange soul reaper. The shadows cast by the trees all around jumped to his hand and swirled around, revolving quickly, flickering like a candle in the wind. As one the shadows solidified leaving Alex holding a hilt of a zanpakuto. The scabbard was completely and utterly black along with the hilt, the only colour was the thin grey ring around the top of the scabbard and the silver rectangular hilt guard.

He walked forwards, his steps graceful, he was showing the squad what he was really like, gone was the stumbling useless captain that didn't do anything. Gone was the person that fell over the flat ground. His spiritual pressure steadily increased. The lower squad members started to find it difficult to move, breathing became strained. Some even fell to their knees, this spiritual pressure was insane! Alex drew his sword swiftly, its blade glinting in the sunlight. It didn't look like anything special, it was of normal length and completely straight but the more Momo looked at it the more she was convinced that it was indeed special in some way.

The opposing soul reaper also drew his blade and dropped into a guard, his sword extended in front of him.

"Well, what a surprise, I didn't expect this. You looked so weak" Alex just looked at the man, the corners of his mouth curling up in amusement and shook his head slowly. The soul reaper didn't wait for a reply, he lunged forward with astounding speed, his blade coming around in a deadly arc. The block was casual and almost uncaring. The Shinigami pressed on, slashing and hacking at Alex. Momo looked on in wonder, the attacks were so fast she had trouble keeping track on where the weapon was coming from next but Alex's blade was always in its way. He slowly gave ground, stepping back calmly. Then he stopped.

His blade locked with his opponents and he forced the tip of it into the ground and palm-heeled his attacker in the chest with his free hand, sending him skidding back and then he went on the offensive. Momo marvelled at his swordsmanship, he had an unusual style, one that she had never seen. He was swapping the sword hand he used and kept on reversing his grip on the hilt, allowing him to execute extremely fast cuts straight after one another. He also changed from one handed to two handed strikes, making his strikes not just fast but strong as well. The enemy gave ground but not in the calm manner like Alex had but quickly with a look of panic etched in his face. He jumped away from the onslaught bleeding from multiple cuts and breathing heavily. Alex however didn't seem to have even broken a sweat.

"As fun as this has been, I'm going to end it quickly now" he said, his voice was low and calm. It sent shivers down Momo's spine, that was the voice of a person experienced in the art of killing, someone that was used to showing no emotion when in combat.

"Momo" he called without taking his eyes off his opponent "You're a Kido master right" it was more of a statement that it was a question.

"Erm… Yes captain" she replied, her voice a little shaky, she was still in shock from what she was seeing and she'd only just worked out that the blade that was on the floor in front of her would have been the weapon that ended her life if Alex wasn't there.

"Okay then, I want you to put up the strongest barrier against spiritual pressure you know. Put all your energy into it and if you have to tap into the higher seated officer's energy as well. You got that lieutenant?" Alex brought his zanpakuto in front of him, the point facing up, the edge facing out.

"Erm… Yes captain, of course" she repeated, setting about at her task, grateful for the distraction but she couldn't get over the feeling that her captain was going to do something big, very big.

Alex returned his focus to his opponent and smiled.

"Bring forth the reign of darkness. Rushifa." Momo's eyes widened as she threw up the barrier requested. Immediately she felt the massive explosion of spiritual pressure pushing her to the ground. This wasn't meant to happen, the barrier she used was the most powerful and stopped all spiritual pressure, preventing it from reaching the person or people behind it. She knew she had put it up correctly. Was her captain's spiritual energy that large and powerful? Grey reiatsu filled the air, obscuring the captain of squad five. When it dissipated it gave the squad their first view of their captain's unsealed zanpakuto, his shikai.

Darkness swirled around Alex as if it was attracted to him, his haori had changed colour to a deep black, the darkest black any of the assorted soul reapers had ever seen. A long and deep hood covered his head, concealing his face, in his left hand he held his zanpakuto loosely. The hilt guard and the hilt were completely black, merging with the grey straight blade perfectly. The only bit of colour was the bleached white eight link chain that hung from the hilt. It looked suspiciously like bone. All the shadows that were cast around the training area by the trees and buildings, even by the squad seemed to fight to reach Alex. The weapon started to flicker and change, then it completely reformed. Now it was a six-foot scythe, taller than Alex. The staff was black and the blade grey, like the sword. The chain now hung from the top, resting against the staff.

_'__Two forms? I've never heard of a zanpakuto that has different forms?' _Momo thought. She was in wonder at the sheer power of Alex's shikai, it was in a completely different league to her own.

The enemy soul reaper stumbled back, his eyes wide with fear, his face pale and his hands shaking. "No! No! It can't be, not that zanpakuto! That's the shikai of…" he never got to finish his sentence.

It was over in seconds.

Nobody even saw the attack, one moment Alex was stood in front of Momo's attacker and the next he was behind him, sheathing his zanpakuto and his haori had changed back to its normal white. The soul reaper fell to his knees with his eyes wide open, there was a small, neat hole in the centre of his chest. He collapsed completely into the dirt and didn't move. It was truly finished.

Momo was panting with exertion, the strain of keeping up a barrier of that level against such a strong spiritual pressure showing. Sweat glistened on her forehead, running down her face making her hair stick to her cheeks. She fell to her knees, her breathing laboured, Alex was instantly by her side, crouched down beside her, his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Sorry Momo, I should have held my spiritual pressure back slightly." He looked into her eyes, seeing her exhaustion "Are you alright?" he smiled a small and sad smile and looked deeply at her. She nodded hesitantly, her breathing slowing down slightly, she returned her captain's smile and stood shakily. She tried to take a step forwards but felt herself falling, she had absolutely no strength left, the ground got closer and closer, she didn't have the energy to put her hands out to prevent herself from face planting the hard ground of the training area. Suddenly Alex was there catching her, he picked her up and walked into the shade of a nearby tree and lay her down gently.

"Don't try to move, my reiatsu had this effect on people the first time they feel it. Just lay still, this feeling will pass soon" he sat down beside her and sighed deeply, looking out at the squad. All were sitting down, still astounded by the strength of their captain and how powerful his reiatsu is.

_'__: You know what this means don't you master?' _

'_Yes' _

_'__: Do you think this is a prelude to an invasion?' _

_'__Unfortunately so, it looks like they've found a way back to this world, the Head-Captain needs to know this.' _

_'__: Yes, but I also don't think the young lieutenant here is the only target in this attack, it's my bet that there are more attacks going on right now' _

_'__Yeah, I thought that too' _

_'__: Well of course you did, after all I am part of you, if I thought it nine times out of ten you would of thought about it' _

_'__Only nine out of ten? What about the other one?" _

_'__: I am a woman and that means that I think more things than you' _

_'__If you say so' _

_'__: I do' _

Alex broke away from the conversation with his zanpakuto and looked out, feeling the spiritual pressure all around him. He nodded and smiled sadly.

_'__Looks like you were right, there's combat taking place all over the Seireitei' _

_'__: Of course I was right' _

Alex laughed inwardly at his weapon's tone but then sobered at the feeling of a familiar presence.

_'__: She was going to turn up soon, you knew that' _

Alex ignored this comment and stood up

"Come on out Lieutenant, I know you're there' Alex looked out, seemingly talking to no one. Suddenly someone appeared in front of him. She wore a white captain haori with no number or symbol on it and a badge on her left upper arm, the badge had a scythe on it going through a skull, the point of the blade coming out of its eye. She was on one knee, bowing her head towards Alex.

"Your detection powers have gotten rusty captain, I've been watching you for at least five minutes." She rose, revealing herself to be just shorter than Alex. She had long, slightly wavy brown hair that came down to the middle of her back, it was simply done, with a single parting and the fringe brought over to the side and tucked behind her ear. Her face was kind but also possessed a harsh look to it, her eyes where green and seemed hard with no humour in them what so ever. A part of her fringe fell from her ear, she brushed it back into place with her left hand and gazed at Alex with her hand on the hilt of her zanpakuto, she looked agitated and continually tapped on the white wrapping of her sword.

"Sorry, I was a bit distracted" Alex returned the gaze, he heard movement behind him and broke away from the staring contest that ensued. He saw Momo sitting up, looking at the woman behind her captain, she could see how she looked at him; like she wanted to kill him. No, not kill. Hurt. '_There's history between these two'_ she thought. She looked at her captain

"Who is this captain? She's wearing the white haori of a captain but you called her lieutenant didn't you?" Alex smiled at the sharpness of his lieutenant

"Yes that's right, she is a lieutenant. Well, my lieutenant to be precise but she is allowed to wear the captains white because she has proven herself worthy of it" Momo threw Alex a confused look

"Your lieutenant…?"

"Yes, I intended to tell you this a little bit later but it looks like I have no choice now" he paused and smiled sadly, an expression that Momo felt like she would get used to "I am also the captain of a different squad. The proper name for it is the Special Operations Squad, but its codenamed as Karitoriki" he looked at the lieutenant next behind him

"I am Lieutenant Tessarosa Sasori of the Squad Karitoriki, it looks like I'm going to be working closely with you from now on."

Momo looked at her, confused.

Alex sighed, it was going to be a long day, a very long day.

**So chapter three, might have left you with a couple of questions. Some will be answered, some won't, well, not just yet anyway. Hope you're liking the story so far! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry it's late, I had an insane amount of work to do and I just didn't have any time to write. Oh well, it's here now so enjoy! **

**Just want to say thanks to those that have fav/followed this story, I hope it's coming along nicely for you. Enjoy! **

"YOU BEST HAVE A VERY GOOD REASON FOR RELEASING YOUR ZANPAKUTO WITHOUT PERMISSION CAPTAIN" Head-Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto's voice rang out, the normally calm tone replace by one with barely concealed rage. "YOU COULD HAVE DEFEATED YOUR OPPONENT WITHOUT THE USE OF YOUR SHIKAI SO WHY DID YOU USE YOUR POWER!" Alex didn't look fearful, he just returned the furious gaze with a cool, calm look on his face. He was stood in the meeting hall with Momo by his side, she glanced nervously at her captain and the leader of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Never had she seen the Head-Captain this angry.

The Captain-Commander's spiritual pressure began to rise dangerously, its level increasing at an amazing rate, it became hard to breath like the air itself was becoming syrup. Momo's throat began to dry out, she found herself sweating.

"I suggest, Head-Captain that you rein in your reiatsu. Otherwise I might take it upon myself to make you, I'm not the only one in here and if you put my lieutenant through anymore..." His voice was cool. _'What! Is he threatening the Head-Captain? Who in their right mind would do that?!" _Momo looked at the calm expression her captain wore and how his eyes were hard with no sign of fear.

"I'm fine captain" Alex turned and flashed a small smile at his lieutenant

"Still, I can see that it's affecting you and I won't allow anything to hurt you" he turned back to his higher-up and raised his reiatsu to match it. Momo felt a sense of relief, with a shock she realised that Alex was shielding her with his own spiritual pressure, could it really rival the Head-Captains?

"Look, we could both do this all day, the fact is I used my Shikai because I wanted to end it in that instant and using my Shikai was the easiest was to do it." His looked almost dared the Head-Captain to disagree "Anyway, you know that my squad and everyone else needs to be acclimatised to my spiritual pressure so really it was killing two birds with one stone" he paused slightly "No pun intended" he added with a smile. Momo shook her head, who jokes at a time like this?

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed "Very well captain, I will accept your reasoning and your explanation" Momo felt both of the captain's spiritual pressure retract and breathed a sigh of relief. She heard Alex sigh too and turned to face him, what she saw surprised her, he looked pained and thoughtful. _'I wonder why_' she thought, that was the look of someone that didn't like what they were thinking, like they were painful memories.

"You know what this means don't you Yamamoto?" his voice was now barely a whisper. He clenched his fists tightly until his arms started shaking "They've found a way back to this world and probably the material world as well, the consequences are going to be huge" Momo looked at her captain, confused by what he'd said.

"Erm, captain… who's are they? And why are the consequences going to be huge?" she felt awkward speaking out in front of the Head-Captain, Alex turned to face his small lieutenant and gave her a small, strained smile.

"I'll tell you later, with all the rest of the captains and lieutenants. Its better is we do it that way." He turned back to his superior officer "We need a general meeting, everyone's going to want answers to their questions and they deserve them" The Head-Captain nodded slowly.

"Yes, this course of events is very unfortunate indeed, now! Go back to your squad and await for further orders Captain Gabriel." Alex nodded, indicated for Momo to follow him and flash-stepped out of the room leaving Momo startled. _'How is he that fast?' _she wondered, thinking of the person she'd thought he was. Useless. Incapable. She shook her head and followed, it was to get an explanation from him.

**Squad 9 Barracks Captain's Office- 19:00 **

Ichigo lent over his desk just looking at the pile of paperwork that had gathered, he hadn't had time to do any in the morning, what with trying not to be killed by assassins and all. _'Maybe I'll be let off with not doing it because of the circumstances' _he thought hopefully but then shook his head. He sat down and grabbed a pen, he didn't use all the traditional writing instruments, just a good old biro from the material world.

There was a knock on the door, he glanced up wirily. _'Probably Shuhei with more paper to sign and write on' _he sighed to himself "Come in" he called, resigning himself to a long night of writing and reports. The one that walked through into the office wasn't the person he was expecting, for a start it wasn't a male. She was short and petite with raven black hair that framed her face. Ichigo's normally scowl filled face broke into a small smile as he recognised Rukia.

"What's up midget?" Rukia flash-stepped to him and punched him in the arm. Hard.

"Don't call me midget Strawberry!" she smiled evilly, obviously proud of herself. She looked around the office and saw how plain and impersonal it was. Ichigo hadn't bothered to personalise it at all, not even a photo of the family and family and friends that he'd left in the world of the living. "Why haven't you personalised this place Strawberry? It's so boring I think I might just die from boredom just standing in this place!" Ichigo was still rubbing his arm and glared at her.

"I just haven't _midget_" he put emphasis on her nickname earning himself another punch. He sighed and slumped into his chair, Rukia noticed this and smiled sweetly at him then pulled up a chair and took half of the pile of paper that was stacked in front of the captain of squad nine.

"I came to check up on you Strawberry, I heard that you were one of the ones that were attacked but I can see that you've got an even bigger problem right now" Ichigo ran his hand through his hair and fixed his amber eyes on the small lieutenant.

"Thanks Rukia" she merely nodded, already engrossed in the paperwork that needed to be done.

**22:00 **

Ichigo and Rukia had been working for hours now in a companionable silence, both of them were working as fast as they could in order to get rid of the mountain. Ichigo was surprisingly fast, even though he didn't like paperwork or any written work for that matter but when he went to school in the world of the living he always came high in the class scoring and exams.

There was a flash and suddenly there was a messenger on one knee to the side of where the captain and lieutenant were sat. Ichigo looked up and nodded to him, indicating that he should say the message that he had been dispatched to deliver.

"Captain Kurosaki, Lieutenant Kuchiki, your presence is required in the Squad One Meeting Hall at 22:10 for a general meeting" Rukia met Ichigo's eyes, it had to be about the attacks that had occurred earlier that day. Ichigo nodded once again at the messenger

"Thank you, you are relieved" with that the man disappeared.

**Squad One Meeting Hall- 22:10 **

All the captains and lieutenants were gathered and in their relative positions, there was an air of expectation buzzing around. It looked like most of the captains had something to ask and they believed that they were going to going to answered now.

Yamamoto stood and took in the soul reapers that were in two neat lines before him, these were the best of the best, the ones that had proved themselves time and time again, the ones that he would put all of his faith into but he had a sinking feeling in the bottom of his stomach. The news that they were about to receive is a secret that had been held for a long, long time. And it's not exactly the nicest secret.

"Captains and lieutenants!" his powerful voice rang out "I do believe that you all have questions, but first I shall tell you something that should answer the main one, something that has been hidden away for 4000 years!" This got everyone's attention, strangely the three oldest captains and Alex didn't react, this seemed like old news to them, then again the tree senior captains had to be at least that old some of the captains reasoned but why didn't Alex react?

"As I said, this is a story from long ago, in a time that was harsh and life itself was a fight. The Thirteen Court Guard Squads was just an idea in the heads of a few and fighting was rife, soul reapers fought each other and killed one another." He paused to let that sink in, many of those present shifted uncomfortably because they should have been told all this, it was the history of the Gotei 13 after all and as captains they should have full and complete knowledge of what challenges had faced them in the past. Murmurings spread across the assorted officers.

"SILENCE!" Yamamoto's staff thudded against the ground "This information has been kept from you for a very good reason!" all the whispers around the room ceased "Now, if I can continue without interruptions." He swept his gaze over every single person in the room "As I was saying, that time was very different to the one we live in now, but there is one main difference. A difference so large that you may not even believe it. There was two other spirit worlds and one which was a world of Shinigami just like ours." Heads snapped up and gasps were taken. Another soul reaper world! This was amazing!

"Head-Captain! Surely that would be a good thing, another world that could share our duties" Captain of 10 Toshiro Hitsugaya stepped forwards

"No Captain Hitsugaya, it was not. As I said, the Gotei 13 was only an idea, this world already had a fully functional military force of tremendous power. One day their King and General of forces decided that they would like to rule all the worlds, the material one, the soul society and the other world that I have mentioned. Before the Gotei 13 was formed there was another force that I and the other first captains formed: the Hogo-sha*." Once again he paused, allowing the information that he was telling them to sink in.

"We fought for one thousand and five hundred years in a bloody and costing war against forces that were ultimately more powerful than us!" shock rippled throughout the room, the first captains were strongly considered as the most powerful and brutal of the entire era of other captains, for a force to be more powerful than them… it didn't bare thinking about. "We did not lose, we believed that the bridge from ours and the material world to the two lost worlds were permanently broken, it seems that we were wrong." There was a soft sigh from the squad five captain. "The ones that attacked today, they were from this world, they haven't changed their uniform much since then. They have re-established the link to this world and maybe to the world of the living" Yamamoto looked at Alex and nodded, he stepped forward and looked around all of the captains and lieutenants and took in the confused looks.

"Captains and lieutenants, the ones that you may have fought today were from their version of the stealth force and they will know that they have now failed. Currently I can't accurately assess their ranks but I'm going to guess that they're the lower end of the ladder, from what has been reported I believe that they were targeting the senior ranks in order to destabilise us in order to launch a full scale attack." There were thoughtful looks on the faces of all those present except Kenpachi's, on his there was a huge smile

"Finally! A new challenge!" he called out, laughing maniacally. Alex looked at him balefully while shaking his head slowly.

"No, not a challenge. They're going to be on a conquest on annihilation. It's not only our lives were fighting for but everyone's in this world and the material world." Alex clenched his fists hard. It was going to be a hard and brutal war.

"Thank you Captain Gabriel." The Head-Captain nodded once again and Alex retook his place next to Momo, he threw her a tired and sad smile then returned his attention to the meeting.

"By my order all captains and lieutenants have authority to use their zanpakuto to its full ability and power and are authorised to carry them in any area." Everyone nodded "Also, Captain Kurosaki, I want you to go to the world of the living with Captain Hitsugaya and his lieutenant, retrieve your family and return with them, they are no longer safe in the Material world." Ichigo's face was stern and his ever present scowl deepened. He's going to have a lot of work to do as Squad Nine was one of the Protection Squads.

"Finally, Captain Kurotsuchi, you need to find and establish a link with the forgotten worlds, you will receive the support of Kisuke Urahara when Captain Hitsugaya returns with him, is that understood?" There was a chorus of 'Yes Head-Captain'. With all he needed to say said Yamamoto slammed his staff into the ground.

"Very well, you all will be sent orders later this evening, dismissed!"

Everyone filed out of the room and almost immediately disappeared away in order to get their heads around what they'd been told. Alex wondered out of the door

"I'm guessing you heard all that?" he asked without even looking around. Lieutenant Tessarosa Sasori fell into step with him and Momo

"Yes, I did captain" Alex winced slightly at her use of his rank, he really needed to talk to her alone sometime so he could sort out everything between them.

"Good, get the Karitoriki ready to mobilise" he didn't even receive a reply, Tess just disappeared into the night. Alex sighed and turned to his other lieutenant "Well then, let's get back" They both flash-stepped away.

War was coming.

**So, now you know the main thing that this is going to be about, I know that this may change the past of bleach but it works for this story so I hope its okay for all you guys. **

**Please review and stuff. I hope to get back on track with the upload of the next chapter! ** ****


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I am so sorry, it's really late. I just had so much to do and I just couldn't get this chapter the way I wanted it to be but anyway, you're not hear to listen to my excuses so enjoy! **

**The Morning after Chapter 4 **

**Squad 9 Barracks **

"ICHIGO! You best be up you idiot!" Ichigo rolled over in his bed and groaned, that voice sounded familiar but he just couldn't figure out who it belonged to. "ICHIGO!" the voice shouted out once more.

"OH SHIT!" Ichigo shot up and checked the time "oh no, oh no, oh no!" he started running around his room, looking for his uniform and a towel.

"You strawberry haired idiot! You've only just gotten up haven't you?" Rukia stood in front of the door that opens up to Ichigo's quarters with an annoyed look on her face. She'd decided that she'd see him off on his mission to the human world but at the rate Ichigo there wasn't going to be a mission.

"One minute Midget!" Ichigo shouted back before jumping into the shower. Safe to say it was the fastest shower that he'd ever had.

"If you don't get your ass out here right now I swear I'm going to come in there and drag you out by your stupid coloured hair and throw you through the senkaimon!" Rukia was getting really annoyed now, the mission that Ichigo had been given with Toshiro was of the utmost importance and it was almost time to leave.

Ichigo threw open the door to face the petite women, he was breathless and his hair was even more messy than normal and was still wet. '_He really has only just woken up, and his hair isn't even dry' _she thought when she looked at him.

"Ichigo, aren't you forgetting something?" She started to tap her foot on the ground, which never a good sign. Ichigo frowned and started to run through a checklist in his mind.

"Perhaps something that goes over the top of your uniform you IDIOT!" she accompanied the last word with a solid kick to the shin of the new captain. Realisation dawned on him and he shot back into his room in search of his haori. "No wonder I call you strawberry, you have the intelligence of one!" Ichigo found his captains coat and threw it on, replacing his zanpakuto on his back.

"That's a little harsh isn't it midget?" he said as he ran out of his room. Rukia smirked at him.

"Yeah, I'll have to apologise to any strawberries that I meet" Ichigo shot her a stare that could kill.

"Well, now that you're finally ready shall we go?" He nodded then flash-stepped towards the senkaimon.

**Senkaimon **

Toshiro and Rangiku stood beside the senkaimon waiting for Ichigo. The short captain was his normal reserved self, looking on at his ecstatic lieutenant who was bouncing around with joy.

"I'm going to do so much shopping I'm not going to be able to walk afterwards!" Toshiro threw a baleful look at his lieutenant, annoyance showing on his face.

"We're not going to shop Rangiku! This is a very important mission, there won't be time for anything personal" he told her

"It's not fair! Your personal thing _is _part of the mission!" she pouted at the apparent unfairness of the mission.

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Really captain?" she threw her arms around Toshiro and whispered into his ear "There isn't a certain someone that we're picking up to bring here that you're looking forward to seeing? You're not even the tiniest bit happy that she's going to be living in the soul society?" Toshiro went to hit her but she dance away laughing and prancing about.

"AWWWWWW, MY CAPTAIN IS GOING TO SEE HIS GIRLFRIEND!" she shouted

"RANGIKU!" he flash stepped towards her. She jumped up in the air in surprise at her captain's sudden movement.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything Toshiro?" Both Toshiro and Rangiku turned around to see Ichigo and Rukia walking towards them

"It's Captain Hitsugaya" Toshiro replied with a sigh "And no, you aren't Captain Kurosaki"

Ichigo smirked at his use of his rank, Rukia looked at this exchange with a small smile and then bowed slightly to Toshiro

"Good morning Captain Hitsugaya, lieutenant Matsumoto" The captain of squad 10 nodded his head slightly

"Good morning Lieutenant Kuchiki" he replied formally, in direct contrast to his lieutenant's greeting that involved bounding up to both Ichigo and Rukia and enveloping them both in a huge hug. She broke away and looked at the two of them

"Aww, you're so cute together!" She sighed while looking at them adoringly.

"What! Not a chance! No way!" Ichigo and Rukia both protested at the same time. Rukia turned to face Ichigo.

"Oh, you would be lucky if you got me!"

"No way, you'd be the lucky one!" he replied

"I am so much better than you strawberry! You should feel honoured whenever I chose to even be seen with you!" she resorted

"Nobody would even be able to see you whenever you're with me, you're way below where people look you midget!" they both sent death stares at each other. Toshiro cleared his throat and both turned to look at him.

"Well, if that's all out of the way we should get going, there's a lot to do" Ichigo nodded and turned to Rukia.

"Well, I'm off"

"Be careful, we don't know if any of the other soul reapers have infiltrated the human world" she put a hand on his chest and looked up into his amber eyes.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you're worried" He said softly, looking down at the small raven haired woman. She thumped him lightly on the chest.

"Of course I'm worried you strawberry haired idiot, the enemy are dangerous and powerful. Just make sure you come back alive with your family, all right?" his normal scowl changed into a light smile as he looked at Rukia.

"Of course I will" Rukia nodded once then stepped away and bowed to him

"Good luck Captain Kurosaki" she said softly, he nodded at her then strode to where the other captain and lieutenant were waiting.

"DON'T WORRY RUKIA DARLING! WE'LL MAKE SURE HE COMES BACK TO YOU!" Rangiku shouted while waving at her. Rukia just smiled and waved back, watching them disappear into the senkaimon.

**Squad 5 Barracks- 23:00 **

The rain poured down making a gentle pattering as it hit the ground, it was a strangely comforting sound. Alex stood with his face up towards the sky, allowing the rain to fall on his face and stream down the sides of his head. His eyes were closed and he was lost in thought, these conditions were his favourite, where he felt the most relaxed, where he could just lose himself. The darkness and the rain, these were the things that made him forget.

He was completely and utterly soaked through, there was no telling how long he'd been out under the rain. Water freely dripped from his uniform and hair. Momo came through the entrance of the barracks courtyard, her eyes narrowed at the sight of her captain stood out in the rain. She still didn't know how to take him. After the event with the enemy soul reaper his manner had changed, it was more serious and full of authority. Those under him seemed to be drawn to him. He still had that annoying playful tone but overall he'd become more captain-like.

Momo had been out late in the library trying to find two things. The first was a book that she'd enjoy reading, she hadn't found anything that really gripped her in a while and she yearned for a piece of work to give her the joy that she craved. The second was information. Information on her new captain but there wasn't anything, it was like he was a ghost. Even the official records that detailed all soul reapers, dead or alive, had nothing on him.

"Hello Momo" She jumped in surprise at Alex's voice, he hadn't even turned around or opened his eyes. _'How did he know I was here?' _she asked herself.

"Erm… Good evening captain" She heard a soft sigh as Alex turned around to face her. His hair was plastered to the side of his face, the strands that normally fell down and covered his left eye was pushed away fully revelling the long, thin scar that ran from his forehead down to his jaw.

"Don't call me captain when it's just us, it's annoying. I know I'm a captain so I don't need reminding every time that we speak, okay?" he smiled at her.

Momo didn't really know what to say so she just stood there awkwardly earning her a shake of Alex's head.

"Tell you what, why don't you come to my quarters? There we can talk easier, it's about time we did. Don't you think so?" Momo nodded her head and Alex smiled once again. "Plus we can get dry, as much as I love rain, it has an annoying habit of making things wet!" he continued in a cheerful tone setting off to his quarters. Momo looked at him slightly dumbfound… _'Well of course rain makes things wet!' _she said to herself before setting off, following Alex.

Alex's quarters were naturally larger than that of the standard Shinigami's. The front door opened up to a short hallway which led to a large square room. Alex took off his haori in the hallway and placed it on a hook just to his left and strode into the larger room with Momo in tow. She had taken her zanpakuto out of her obi and now carried it in her left hand as etiquette dictates, she took a look around the room. It had sparsely furnished with only a small table in the middle of the room, a desk and a chair in the right corner. The only personal touch was a wooden cabinet on the left side of the room, just next to the doorway that led to his sleeping area. It seemed to have a frame on it with two sticks of incense burning at either side of it. There was another doorway on the right of the room which would be the kitchen.

Alex had gone into his sleeping area to get changed and dry.

"Do you want tea?" he walked back into the main room where he left Momo. Had a towel around his neck and a dry, clean hakama on. He threw a towel from his hand at Momo and walked into the other room.

"Yes please Captain, thank you" Momo replied

"Don't call me captain" Alex's voice sang out

"My apologies capt…" She stopped herself "…Erm, Alex" She heard Alex laugh from the other room.

Momo walked up to the small cabinet and picked up the frame that was on the top and studied the picture that was encased in it. It was a young girl, about her age if she had to guess, she had long brown hair that had a blond tint to it. It framed her round, pretty face perfectly, it was in a simple parting. The thing that interested Momo the most was the girl's stormy grey eyes, they were exactly like Alex's. She wore a rugged and torn soul reapers uniform that was dirty but strangely over the top she had one of those combat vests over the top. It was black and also dirty like she had been out in the field for days. There was a zanpakuto on her left hip, her hands gently resting on the hilt. She was smiling a full, innocent smile that showed love to the person that he was smiling at.

"Cute isn't she?" A voice came from behind her, she jumped and whirled around to face the person that spoke.

"What is it with you captains always sneaking on people!?" Alex stared at her with an amused look in his eyes

"I didn't sneak up on you, you just didn't notice me" he replied

"It's the same thing!" she shouted. Alex laughed at his young lieutenant while she stared daggers at him.

"Anyway" Momo returned her focus on the picture "Who is she?" she asked. Alex's face immediately sobered and a sad look replace the smile and amusement that was on his face just a second ago.

"A better question would be who was she" he took the frame from Momo gently and looked sorrowfully at it "It was my baby sister, that's who she was." Momo met Alex's eyes and saw the sorrow and hurt that hid behind them. Alex held out a cup for Momo to take then he replace the frame back on the cabinet. He closed his eyes and bowed his head for a few seconds, Momo followed the gesture of respect then looked at her captain.

"Let's sit down then" He said gesturing to the cushions by the small table. They both settled down facing each other. Neither spoke for a couple of moments, they just sipped on their tea, it was a comfortable silence unlike the one's that they had previously had.

"So" Alex broke the silence "What do you want to know, absolutely anything. If I can answer it I will." He smiled and looked at his lieutenant seeing the hesitant look on her face. His apparent openness surprised her. "Well come on, there must be something you want to know." He cocked his head and gave her an amused look.

"Well… I suppose… Erm, I don't know, you just kind of arrived and I don't know you or anything about you. Even most of your power is a mystery to me, I saw your Shiki but I have a feeling that I haven't even seen the half of it yet. I mean the three senior captains and even the Head-Captain seem to respect you and your skills but none of the other captains except Captain Kurosaki know you. What I'm getting at is who are you exactly?" Momo looked nervously at Alex, unsure how he would reply or if he even would.

"A fair evaluation, I'll give you that. So, you want to know who I am, okay then. Well, I'm Alex Gabriel." He gave her a smile and she rolled her eyes

"I know that, but that's it!" Alex chuckled, his eyes twinkled.

"Well, to start off I'm much older than I look, I fought in the first War of Souls" Momo looked at him with a question in his eyes "The war that the Head-Captain mentioned two day ago at the briefing" he said as an explanation. Momo nodded and gestured for him to carry on.

"That's when the Karitoriki was formed by myself and Tess." Another question brimmed "Lieutenant Sasori" he said catching the question before it had even been asked. "I fought beside the three senior captains as you called them, back then Jushiro and Shunsui weren't captains but they were still powerful." He smiled fondly at the memory then returned his attention to the waiting Momo.

"What was it like? The war I mean" Momo asked but immediately regretted it when she saw the mask of pain that descended on Alex's face. "You don't have to answer that! I'm sorry!" she quickly put in after. Alex smiled sadly at her.

"It was brutal, I did things that I will never forget. Terrible things." His voice was low and sad, filled with guilt.

"But it was war, you're a nice person, a good person. I may not know you but I can see that" Momo's curiosity was piped but she could see that Alex bore guilt. He shook his head at her.

"No, I'm not. The sooner you learn that the better." It sounded like a warning. "Anyway, the war was a war, there is no other way to describe it. The after effects of it were huge, as the soul reapers were preoccupied with fighting each other hollows ran free through the human world, many souls were sent to the soul worlds to then be killed in these worlds as well. Squads were wiped out then rebuild only to have everyone killed again, we bore the fate of all the worlds on our shoulders."

"So you fought this war and founded the Karitoriki, what about after?" Momo could see that the war was a sad topic for Alex to talk about so she wanted to move the conversation to something different.

"Well after a whole lot of clean-up operations, hunting down and killing any of the remaining enemy Shinigami and taking care of the hollow infestation the Gotei 13 had fully formed and was operational. The war with the Quincy's broke out and we spiralled back into war but now we were strong. I personally was the captain of the Karitoriki but we didn't see much fighting, only the odd special deployment here and there. With that war done I stayed for another couple of hundred years before leaving in self-imposed exile when I judged the soul society and the Gotei 13 strong and stable enough."

"Why!?" Momo interrupted, Alex drained his tea and placed the cup down on the table

"As I said, I'm not a good person and so I didn't deserve to be in a society that brought happiness, I didn't deserve and still don't deserve to gain the rewards from a great place like this." He smiled once again while Momo looked at him in confusion.

"But why? No matter what you did in the war you helped bring about peace and you should have reaped the rewards" Momo didn't understand the reasoning behind her Captain's past decision

"No, peace doesn't need a person like me in it" he chuckled at his young lieutenant and leant back onto his hands "I'm only back now because of Ichigo and the fact that this place is going to need someone like be in the times to come"

"Okay…" she replied, still not understanding his reasoning but knowing that he wouldn't change his view.

"This war that is going to break out, it's going to be bad isn't it?" she said softly. Alex gazed at her seeing her fear and sadness

"Momo, let me tell you this, it is going to harsh, really harsh. But there's one thing you should know about me, no matter what I will protect you, the squad, the entire soul society. I don't have many people that I count as friends, but those I do care about are my family, and I protect them with everything I've got, from everything. If something is going to make them sad or upset then I will always try to find a way to prevent that. If something is going to hurt them then I will try to stop that. My family are the most important thing to me, this war will take some of them away from me but I'll try my hardest to make sure that as little of my family is harmed as possible. Even if that means becoming a monster again." Momo glanced up at Alex, seeing the sincerity and devotion in his eyes.

"I will help you" she'd come to a decision about Alex, no matter what he said she believed that he was a good person, she believe that he was going to try and protect everyone. But she knew he couldn't do it alone so she will help, she will stand by him, by her captain.

"Good, I could use the help" he smiled at her, clearly pleased. "Well, it's late and you should really get some sleep" Momo nodded and got up. She bowed to her captain

"Good night capt… Alex"

Alex smiled at her and inclined his head "Good night Momo"

She walked out and Alex smiled to himself.

_'__Well, it seems that you've won the Lieutenant over master'_

_'__Yeah, one of them anyway' _

_'__Speaking of which, here comes the next challenge of the night, and this one's going to be worse' _

_'__I know' _

_'__Good luck master!' _

_'__No need to sound so cheerful about it' _

Alex brought his attention away from the conversation with his zanpakuto.

"Come out Tess, I know you're there" he called softly.

Lieutenant Tessarosa Sasori appeared in front of him at the other side of the table. She looked at him with those piercing green eyes of hers.

"Captain, the Karitoriki are fully ready and prepared" she reported in a dead voice, devoid of all emotion. Alex winced at the tone and her use of his rank. He sighed.

"We need to sort this out, sit down, let's talk" he looked at his old friend intensely, she returned the gaze with a completely unemotional stare.

"I don't see what we could possibly have to talk about captain, if you don't require me for anything else I'll take my leave" Alex sighed once again and stood up abruptly.

"Okay, fine. We're going to have a little one-on-one match, follow me lieutenant, and that's an order" he held his hand out and his zanpakuto materialised, he strode past his emotionless lieutenant, his haori billowing behind him.

_'__Are you sure about this master?' _

_'__Yes, you can always tell more about a person when you fight them' _

_'__That's true, let's do it then.' _

**Right then, hope you liked it. Next chapter you're going to see a new soul reaper but you'll know who they are! I will try to get the next chapter out in a week or so. Please review and stuff, until next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I am so sorry about the wait, lots going on! Here's the next chapter, it was originally a lot longer but I split it up so the next on will be soon as its already half done. Enjoy! **

The rain hadn't stopped falling, the ground was sodden and slippery. The tiny droplets of water fell almost lazily from the sky, a blade whistled through the air colliding with another, making a loud clashing sound.

"Come on lieutenant, you're not fighting properly" Alex said while ducking underneath a half-hearted stroke aimed at his head, he returned the favour with a blindingly fast strike to the lieutenant's stomach. It would have impaled her if she hadn't danced out of the way quickly.

Alex and Tessarosa stood a couple meters apart. Alex was relaxed, his sword was resting on his shoulder, his right hand was on his hip and he looked thoroughly bored and disappointed. He shook his head slightly. Tess on the other hand was tense, her sword was out in front of her held in a death grip, her eyes burnt with anger and something else. Hurt.

"I suggest that you start taking this seriously Tess" her eyes narrowed at Alex's use of the shortened version of her name.

"You don't have the right to call me by that name" she told him in a low, hateful voice. Alex's eyebrows shot up and a small smirk creeped up on his face. Tess flew at him with her zanpakuto raised, she attacked with the ferocity of a lion, the blade almost invisible in the darkness of the night. Alex ducked and weaved making sure that the weapon never hit him. He brought his own blade up and met Tess's with a solid block, locking the blades in place he took a step forwards so he was just inches away from Tess, his smile was humourless.

"That's slightly better but you're still not fighting like normal" with that he use the heel of his hand and struck her in the stomach. She collapsed onto the ground and Alex kicked her away, sending her sliding along the gravel. "Come on, this isn't the Tess that I used to know, the one that could actually give me a fight. Where is that person?" he called out, she struggled to her feet and raised her sword just on time to stop Alex's lethal weapon from taking her head off. Her eyes were wide, her look wild.

"Fine, you want me to fight?!" she screamed at him "Then I will!" she lashed out with three slashes then followed up with a blistering combination of attacks, forcing Alex back. She kicked him in the chest and followed up with a lunge aimed directly at his heart, he parried the point away and leaped back.

"Now that's better" he told her. He wasn't as relaxed anymore, he held his sword out in a guard, the point inscribing small circles in the air. He knew what she could really do and even he needed to be on guard when she actually fought. They clashed in an array of sparks, their swords a deadly blur, their bodies dancing a dangerous dance, twisting and turning, constantly trying to find a weakness in one another's defence. They broke away, neither of them even breathing heavily.

"You want better? Fine, I'll give you better" The air started to grow heavier and swirl around her. Pressure increased and Alex's eyes widened as he realised what she was preparing to do.

"Shine brightly and prosper… Saishu Rei!" Light exploded from Tess, a gust of wind with the power of a tempest blew out making Alex's haori whip behind him.

"Shit…"

_'__You've really done it now you idiot' _

_'__I know, get ready, we might need to end this quickly' _

_'__I'm always ready' _

_'__You're a woman, women are never ready unless they have a couple hours advanced notice' _

_'__Are you going to make women jokes or focus on the pressing matter that's right in front of you? _

Alex brought his attention back to his lieutenant, the light was gone now and he could see her shikai clearly now. It was as beautiful as ever. Tess's uniform was now all pure white and it seemed to exude light and brightness, there were two brilliantly white, glowing orbs hovering over her shoulders. In her left hand she held a six foot staff of the same colour as the orbs. It was a show of pure whiteness. The colour of mourning, very appropriate. She shone beautifully against the darkness of the night, literally glowing. She really fitted her old nickname, Beautiful Reaper.

"Lucky I put up some barriers beforehand otherwise a whole lot of my squad would be choking in their sleep right now" Alex muttered to himself, he raised his eyes just in time to see the staff flying for his face, he deftly avoided it and parried the follow up taking swift movements back, trying to gain some room. Tess didn't stop coming, the staff whirled and spun but her movements were reckless and lacking any of her normal effective brutality.

_'__This is strange, she's not fighting like normal, this isn't her'_

_'__You really understand nothing do you master? Can't you feel it? She's not fighting like normal because she's fighting with her heart instead of her brain' _Alex jumped away from Tess and contemplated his zanpakuto's words

_'__But she's always fought with her heart, she just used it with her brain. That's what makes her such a good… Ahhhhh…' _

_'__There you go' _

_'__Let's end this quickly now'_

Alex slid back causing a spray of water to leap up from the ground, he put the blade of his sword between his first two fingers and slid them down his weapon as if they were the scabbard and he was drawing his zanpakuto. The effect was instantaneous, the blade turned into its shikai form, the grey blade becoming invisible against the night-time, the white of his haori was consumed and overwhelmed by the black of his Alex's shikai. He spun in a tight circle and met Tess's weapon with his own.

Tess hadn't noticed the release until it was too late, by then she had already committed herself to an attack that she now knew would be her last. She had been reckless and now she was going to pay for it. She resigned herself to feeling the bite of Alex's sword. Normally she would have put up a better fight, she used to be able to fight toe to toe with him, only just falling short of his power.

Tess's weapon flew out of her hand, the sheer power behind Alex's block shearing through the middle of the brilliant staff and dislodging her grip on it.

Tess closed her eyes, preparing herself. It was over.

Alex's zanpakuto came around on a return stroke. It was over.

What Tess felt wasn't what she had expected, Alex's arms went around her body and drew her in close. She allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace, her head going onto his chest. Rushifa was impaled into the ground beside them, Tess felt Alex's hand stroking the back of her head. It was a strangely comforting feeling. She stood there with her arms at her side in complete surprise, unable and maybe a bit unwilling to break away from her captain.

"I understand now, I'm sorry Tess, I truly am." Alex's voice was soft and quiet. Thick with emotion and regret.

Alex sat against the side of the barracks under the wooden roof of the walkway, there wouldn't be anyone wandering around so they wouldn't be in the way. Tess stood leaning against one of the wooden pillars that supported the slanted roof of the walkway looking directly at Alex, there were questions in her eyes but she didn't speak, she just kept her eyes on her captain. Alex sighed deeply, he was tapping the floor with his fingers, the only sign of his agitation.

"You know, that's quite annoying" Tess finally spoke, breaking the awkward silence that had consumed them. Alex looked up at her, an amused look and that half smile of his on his face,

"Yeah, I know" he replied without stopping the tapping. Tess turned away from Alex and looked out over the grounds that they'd just fought on. She replayed the short fight over in her head and sighed softly, she'd been ruled by her emotions and that had led to her quick and easy defeat. She didn't even think of those in the barracks, if Alex hadn't of put up the spiritual barriers then a whole lot of people would have been woken up and even worse than that, the weaker levels would have started chocking and maybe even died. She shook her head and chastised herself for her recklessness. She turned her mind back to Alex, thinking what she should do next, it was clear that he was waiting for her to make the first move.

"You know, I would have followed you anywhere, after the war and all the reform. After all the hunter killer missions and the clean-up. The war with the Quincy's, even when I knew you had doubts about the Gotei 13 I stood by you, I made enemies of many powerful people on both sides for you, I even fought some of the old captains for you, in your defence. I supported you no matter anything, no matter how crazy or idiotic what you were saying was. Sure I argued with you about a whole lot of stuff but of you said it to anyone or announced publically I was always there beside you." Once she started she didn't seem to be able to stop, everything she felt she allowed out. "And then the time started when you started questioning yourself and what you were, you always had that underlying current of regret but I accepted you for that, even after I found out what you'd done. Even then Alex!" her eyes misted over at the remembrance of old memories "I was there when you changed, I was there when you had to re-forge and re-make your zanpakuto otherwise it would have destroyed you. I've seen you at your worst and stood by you" she paused and stared long and hard at Alex whom looked at her, regret filled his eyes.

"So why? After everything, why couldn't you take me with you, or even tell me. I just want to know why? That's all. That's it. Why, it's a simple ask, a simple question. I deserve that don't I? At least that" she was almost begging for an explanation, for something from Alex to put aside all her doubts, all her confusion.

Alex sighed deeply, his eyes were sad and old. Those eyes that had seen so much now showed more pain than Tess had ever seen. Those eyes of which she had loved so much.

"You do deserve that, and so much more. But it is for many of those reasons that I had to leave without a word. You know more than anyone that I'm not a good person, you know everything that I have done, who I truly am. What I truly am." He looked sorrowfully at his lieutenant, the person who he had shared so much with. "I don't deserve happiness, I didn't then and I don't know. Being with you, in a safe place, it made me happy, happier than I had ever been and that was not fair."

"That's no excuse!" Tess interrupted, almost shouting "You always did hide behind those stupid excuses. Did it ever once occur to you that you were causing more pain and sorrow to those that cared about you" her voice dropped slightly "did it ever occur to you that there were people here that loved you?" her voice trembled, a single tear rolled down her cheek. It was this that really caught Alex's attention, she hardly ever cried, even one tear was significant. It tore at him to know how much he'd put her through.

"It did" he replied "I guess that was part of my self-punishment, knowing that I hurt the ones that I love…"

"Just be quiet, just quiet, why does your punishment have to cause pain to other people as well? Did you think that maybe, just maybe, making other people happy, making other people smile could be you repentance? No, because all you ever think of is yourself!" she looked back at the rain, seeing it fall. "Did you think of me? Even once" she whispered almost to herself.

"Everyday" came the reply "Every single day of all those years. You were never far from my mind. Never." His voice cracked slightly. What he really wanted to do was reach out to her but he knew that she needed to come to terms with what was happening and what did happen in her own way, in her own mind without any influence from him.

"Why did you come back, why did you appear again with Captain Kurosaki?" Tess turned back around having gotten her emotions under some sort of resemblance of control, she tried to master her face but she'd failed, all the emotion still showed clearly to Alex.

"Well…" he sighed "I saw Ichigo fighting, his will to protect everyone and it reminded me of someone" he smiled sadly "It was then that I knew that I couldn't just stand by and be a ghost, a shadow anymore so I decided to help him."

"That's why you sent out that signal isn't it? You knew that the Karitoriki would focus more on you seeing as Ryoka aren't particularly its jurisdiction" Alex nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I knew that you would intervene though if it got to the point that Ichigo was going to succeed and I knew that no matter how strong Ichigo or his friends got they probably wouldn't be able to defeat you or the entire squad without inside help, and wasn't certain that they'd get that. I suspected that Jushiro and Shunsui may lead a hand but nothing as drastic as they did. Presenting myself to you was the only way to make sure you were not going to prevent Ichigo reaching his goal." He looked out into the distance, past Tess "That was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, to see you after all that time and to have to fight you. Well, you gave me a run for my money in that fight, and the others that followed" he laughed lightly

"How do I know that you won't just leave again?" Tess asked, as if she didn't listen to a thing Alex just said.

"I won't promise that I won't leave ever again, I mean as soon as the way to the other worlds are open then I'm going through to scout so I will leave and you know full well that different missions will take place and…"

"You know what I mean" Tess interrupted him

"Yeah, you're just going to have to take my word for it. I'm here to stay now." He looked deeply into Tess's eyes and she returned the gaze. It spoke more than words ever could. She looked and saw everything she needed to know.

Tess nodded slowly and turned back around.

"You know, you really shouldn't leave your zanpakuto out there in the rain like that, she'll be a bit annoyed." Tess looked at Alex's weapon, still impaled in the ground where he put it, she shook her head.

"She'll be fine out there"

_'__She would appreciate not being talked about as if she isn't here.' _Alex sighed and made a small gesture with his hand. His sword dissipated into shadows and appeared beside him in its sheath. He was glad to have gotten a comment like that from Tess, it was more like the Tess that he knew, maybe it was going to get better from here on in, maybe.

"This doesn't mean that I've forgiven you, not by a long shot. You're going to have to spend the rest of your life trying to make it up to me. You have a lot of work in front of you Alex, a whole lot of work" she warned him but there was a slight smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, it wasn't much, but it was something. Alex laughed.

"Yes ma'am"

**Hope it was okay, next one out soon :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Hope you like it! Enough said, enjoy! **

**World of the living**

Ichigo stepped out of the senkaimon and into the world of the living for the first time since he'd decided to become a full time Shinigami. He took in the familiar river bank and breathed in the air, it was quite nostalgic. His two partners for this mission stepped out behind him.

"Right then, let's quickly as possible. Remember that we don't know if the enemy has infiltrated this world yet so be on your toes" warned Toshiro Hitsugaya. His lieutenant however wasn't listening to him as was happily bouncing around.

"Shopping! Shopping! SHOPPING!" she yelled, much to the annoyance of her captain who sighed deeply.

"RANGIKU!" he shouted, getting ready to grab his annoying subordinate. Suddenly they all felt an unfamiliar presence, all hands went to the hilt of their zanpakuto's. A soul reaper flash-stepped in front of the group. He was on one knee and had his head bowed.

"Captains, lieutenant, I am ninth seat of squad 13 Haro Hiroki and the assigned soul reaper for this town. I have been informed of your mission and have been ordered to escort you to your destination."

Toshiro rolled his eyes "Well, you're one man too short, we're going to two different places and we intended to split up in order to get the mission done faster"

"Yes, we are one _man _short, lucky that you've got me then" A lean figure with long black hair appeared beside the ninth seat. She was dressed a standard sleeveless shihakusho which had a purple obi sash instead of the customary white one, a zanpakuto with the same coloured sheath and hilt wrapping was tucked through it. Ichigo looked at her in amazement.

"T-T-Tatsuki! Is that you?" Ichigo stammered in surprise, his eyes wide with shock.

"Sup Ichigo, long time no see eh?" Tatsuki answered.

"But you're not… I mean how can you be…" he struggled to ask a full question but his calling out of her name allowed Toshiro and Rangiku relax slightly.

"Well, I heard what a big shot you were as a soul reaper and decided to show you up at this as well as Karate" she smiled at his reaction "Let's get going then, plans have changed slightly, as soon as we heard the news that you were coming to pick your family up, Kisuke- great guy by the way, and don't even get me started on Yoruichi- collected them, put them all in spirit form and had them as guests at his shop. He told me to tell you that… oh wait, here comes his message now!"

Ichigo ducked and a cannonball shot passed his head then exploded on the ground. Red ink that looked like blood splattered everywhere, as the smoke from the impact cleared Ichigo saw a message had formed out of the ink.

_Ichigo, or Captain Kurosaki I should say and whoever came with him _

_(Unlucky for being stuck with him by the way), _

_I have your family with me all in spirit form, the _

_Senkaimon will be ready to use tomorrow morning, so why don't you come _

_and spend the night at my shop! _

_Kisuke _

"Jesus, I hate his way of sending messages!" exclaimed Ichigo "It's just idiotic and immature!" He rubbed his head where he was sure that the cannonball grazed his head.

"Wait, there's more!" Rangiku called over to Ichigo

_P.S. You know you love this way of messaging! _

Ichigo sighed and shook his head. He made to walk away towards Kisuke's shop.

"There's even more" Rangiku called again

_P.P.S. It's not immature or idiotic if that's what you're thinking, _

_It's actually a very sophisticated system_

_You just don't have a sense of humour or style like I do _

_Kisuke_

Ichigo sighed deeply

"Let's just go before he decides to send another one of those" he said to his team mates before flash-stepping off towards Urahara's shop.

**Urahara Shop **

The five soul reapers came to a stop at the front of the shop that had been the beginning of many of Ichigos journeys. It was pretty much the same as it always had been but much quieter, the air had a strange feel to it, almost as if it was reacting to them being there.

"Permission to take my leave captains, I must return to my duties, substitute soul reaper Arisawa will take it from here" the ninth seat bowed and disappeared at Toshiro's nod. Toshiro moved his hand through the air, noticing the difference and weirdness to it, he frowned and made to make an incantation.

"That won't be necessary Captain Hitsugaya, the spell won't do you any harm. It is just a simple detection spell of my own design, it never hurts to be careful in these times, especially now with different soul reapers now" a grey eyed, sandy haired man stepped out from the shop, his green and white hat on his head as always. However he was in a Shihakusho with his green coat thrown over the top, it was unusual to see him in that. It meant that he too was in his spirt form.

"Kisuke Urahara, judging from your appearance I assume you already know that we are not just here for the Kurosaki family but you also" Kisuke started to nod before being knocked forwards from behind.

"And me as well I hope!" A slender purple haired woman jumped from behind Kisuke and smiled dazzlingly at Ichigo before turning her attention to Toshiro.

"Yes, and you Yoruichi Shihoin" Toshiro answered. Before he could say anymore there was a great cry from the shop.

"BIG BROTHER!" Yuzu literally flashed out of the shop and barreled into Ichigo, throwing her arms around her brother who she hadn't seen for a while. She too was in the traditional black kimono of the soul reaper and strangely already had a zanpakuto in her sash. New Shinigami were only ever given an Asauchi sword but Yuzu's seemed to be her own, it wasn't plain, it was more like the weapon of someone that had created their own zanpakuto. The sheath was a light pink colour and its hilt wrapping was red, it was quite short but was in proportion to her.

_'__It's not that surprising Ichigo, after all, you were never given an Asauchi sword' _

_'__I know, but I thought that was because I took Rukia's powers' _

_'__No, they already have the names of their zanpakuto's, I can sense the power running through those blades' _

_'__They?' _

Karin stepped out of the shop door, she seemed a bit weird, very quiet. Almost as if she was shy and that wasn't Karin. She walked up to Ichigo and gave him a once over, taking him in as well as her sister who had not let go of him. Her attention however was more on the short captain that was stood beside her brother. She hadn't seen him in such a long while.

'_He's grown, and he has a different look in his eyes, older, more experienced.' _She thought, while taking great pains to avoid making it look like she was looking at him. _'He looks good like that, I like it' _

Karin too was in a Shinigami garb with a zanpakuto through a light blue obi at her waist. The weapon was straight and medium-length, the hilt guard was a simple square, the entirety of it, wrapping and sheath, was a fiery red. In contrast to the cool blue of Toshiro, they were pretty much opposites.

"AWWWW, HAS MY CAPTAIN GONE ALL SHY!?" Rangiku bounced around smiling at Karin. An annoyed look crossed her captain's face but she pretended to no see it, she threw her arms around both of the Kurosaki sisters, practically grappling Yuzu from Ichigo.

"It's going to be so much fun with you two around, I can take you to all the great places we have and we can go to the baths and do so much stuff and you can meet all the people that are Ichigo's friends!" she kept on babbling to the pair, not letting up for a moment, all the while ignoring the death stares that she was getting from both the captain of her squad and squad 9.

Ichigo didn't have much time to interject, not that he could have gotten a word in edgewise because he heard an all too familiar shout.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOO!" Ichigo's dad came flying down from the roof of the shop, his foot out in front of him in an attempt to kick his son. Ichigo sighed and stepped out of the way swiftly while holding out one of his arms, his hand in a fist. Isshin collided into his son's fist squarely with his face.

"IS THAT ANYWAY TO GREET YOUR SON AFTER NOT SEEING HIM FOR AN AGE! WHAT SORT OF FATHER ARE YOU?!" Isshin lay twitching on the ground, his nose flat against his face.

"MY SON, I HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO TEACH YOU" He shouted while jumping up and dancing around. He pretended not to see the looks he was receiving from Rangiku and Toshiro, when he finally stopped jumping and dancing like an idiot, with help from Karin and her fist that is, he turned to his old colleagues, the people that used to serve under him.

"Well, longtime no see! Toshiro! Rangiku! Or should I say Captain Hitsugaya now! HAHAHA! You haven't grown much!" He laughed while taking the both of them fully in. he too was in his Shinigami uniform, his captains haori over his shoulder, his zanpakuto hanging down, his left hand rested easily on its hilt.

"CAPTAIN!" Rangiku recovered first and launched herself at her former leader, throwing her arms around him. Isshin laughed and spun her around while Toshiro looked on, still astounded at the appearance of his old teacher. When Rangiku had finally let go of him she looked at Ichigo and the sisters.

"I can't believe that I didn't see it, they look so much like you now that I properly look!" She turned back to Toshiro "Isn't this so great, you like our old captain's daughter!"

"RANGIKU!" Toshiro bellowed while she hid behind Isshin.

"As fun as this is to watch, may I suggest that we take this inside my humble shop, we do not know what ears may be listening and what eyes may be watching" With that Kisuke swung his cane and walked back into his shop. All the others followed suit, the captains first.

When they had all settled down around the circular table silence settled in. This was a combination of very powerful soul reapers, four captain level Shinigami in one place in the world of the living was impressive, especially when it is taken into account the respective power of each of these soul reapers. They couldn't linger long.

"So, how much do you know Urahara?" Toshiro broke the silence and looked critically at the founder of the research and development sector of the Gotei 13. Kisuke smiled and laughed.

"I am just a humble shop owner, I know nothing my dear captain" he said, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Kisuke. Stop joking around!" a slender purple-haired woman walked into the room carrying a glass of milk. She slapped Kisuke on the back of his head and sat down next to him. Yoruichi was in her normal outfit, the orange in stark contrast to the others black and white.

"I was only having fun with them" he started to complain but she shot him a look that immediately shut him up. "Okay then, I don't know much but I do know that the soul society is going to be under attack by another soul world really soon, or so the head-captain fears anyway. This other world and another used to be connected to the world of the living and ours but were defeated in a long war, presumed destroyed, apparently they weren't and are now extremely strong. I'm wanted to probably establish a secret way into these worlds and find the one or ones that they have set up into this world and the soul society, also I'm probably wanted because of my sparkling personality." Yoruichi raised an eyebrow at his last comment but didn't say anything.

"Well, for a humble shop keeper you sure know a lot, care to tell me how you've got hold of all this information?" Toshiro questioned but didn't expect an answer, he didn't get one. Ichigo's patience had finally worn out, he turned to Tatsuki.

"So how is it you're a soul reaper? I mean, you're not a soul so there's only really one why you could be one and that's illegal" Tatsuki looked amused at Ichigo's sudden outburst. It was Kisuke that answered.

"Well, Captain Kurosaki, it was done for you however, as you know your new powers made it unsafe for you to be in this world so you were carted off to the soul society and made a captain however this place was then left without your protection and its status as a jureichi remains unchanged. It was decided that some extra protection was needed and so I was asked to find an appropriate person, Miss Tatsuki here, who could pretty much see souls already was a suitable candidate and also volunteered, she is being trained by myself and Yoruichi and has much promise. She even knows the name of her zanpakuto already!" Kisuke beamed at the new substitute soul reaper and she blushed slightly.

Yoruichi gulped her milk and slammed the cup down on the table.

"She's good alright, and her Hakuda* is top notch as well, I like her!" Tatsuki started to look uncomfortable with all the praise she was being given. Suddenly they all felt a presence, a very familiar one, that of a hollow. Tatsuki sighed and got up, slipping her zanpakuto through her obi.

"Well, no rest for the wicked, someone has to work around here" she raised a hand and disappeared. Ichigo looked uncomfortable and shifted restlessly.

"Don't worry Ichigo, she is actually really skilled, I'd put her at high seated level right now so a single hollow won't even present a warm up for her" Yoruichi didn't even look at Ichigo but everyone knew what he wanted to do. He sighed and leant back.

"I don't like it" he said simply

"Well you should get used to it" Kisuke stated "she's coming with us"

Both Ichigo and Toshiro looked up sharply, this wasn't in their orders.

"She's proven herself and you will need all the help you can get in this coming war Ichigo, that's why Miss Shihoin and Mr. Urahara are truly being called back, sure Urahara will be working on the way to get to the other worlds but they are both captain level Shinigami, you must see that" Isshin looked at his son, his face serious for once. Ichigo's scowl deepened.

"Yeah, I know, doesn't mean I have to like it though"

"OH COME ON ICHIGO! LIGHTEN UPPP! Rangiku bounced up and slung herself at him while laughing. "ONE MORE FEMALE SOUL REAPER WOULD BE GREAT!" Toshiro sighed at his lieutenants actions but didn't say anything. He'd been awfully quiet the entire time, like there was something, or someone that was distracting him. Rangiku noticed the lack of the usual shout and glanced at him, smirking as she did but he didn't notice.

"Anyway, captains, lieutenant. I'll let you catch up with everyone, there are some last things that must be done to prepare for our journey" Kisuke announced, bowing slightly to the company in the room, Yoruichi joined him leaving only the Kurosaki family and Toshiro and Rangiku.

They spoke late into the night, catching up on all that had happened in both worlds. Yuzu fell asleep next to her brother, unwilling to leave his side. He looked down at her and gave her one of his rare smiles.

"I'll take her to bed" he announced, scooping her up in his arms. Isshin and Rangiku got up as well.

"I'll come with you son, it is after all a fathers duty to look after his sweet and innocent little girls!"

"I'm quite tired and it takes a while to look as good as I do in the morning so I best turn in as well, goodnight captain, play nice!" Toshiro shot daggers at her but was soon left alone with Karin. She looked shyly at him, very unlike her.

"So, you got a scarf then" she said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, I did" Came the reply. An awkward silence followed, neither of them sure what to say or do. "Well, I should go, even a mission as simple as this needs a report doing for it, and the soul society were expecting up back tonight so I'll have to talk to them, goodnight" he got up and walked out quickly.

"Goodnight..." Karin muttered to herself "damn it! Why do I get like this around him!" she punched the floor in frustration, unaware that Toshiro was doing the exact same thing.

**Morning **

All the assorted Shinigami stood around in the huge underground training are underneath Urahara's shop. Tatsuki and Rangiku seemed deep in conversation, it was an unusual pairing, one was a complete tomboy and the other was make-up and looks obsessed but they seemed to be getting along very well.

Karin and Toshiro were playing with a football together, admittedly Karin had to force him into playing but in the end he relented. It was a very face moving game that involved them using Hoho and their zanpakuto's. It seemed like a very even contest seeing as neither of them had released their weapons. It was amazing that Karin was able to keep up with a captain but she was doing it and doing it well.

The rest of the Kurosaki's were together, Isshin was chasing Ichigo around waving his sword saying that he needed to test his son's skills while Yuzu followed trying to get them to stop. Kisuke and Yoruichi looked on with a smile.

"I wonder how long this will last before it gets serious" Yoruichi looked at her old friend but he just shook his head. "Right then everyone! It's time!" he called out, activating the Senkaimon. Everyone stopped and appeared in front of the gate. It was time to leave the world of the living. When they would come back was anyone's guess. They all stepped through.

This was it. The start. The change.

* **Hoho- The name of high speed fighting movements that involve using flash step. **

**Well that's the chapter, it's starting to build up now. I always loved the idea of Tatsuki being a Shinigami so I decided that I'd add it in ****J****Next one out as soon as I can! **


End file.
